Routine
by justcarolinehere
Summary: Colress lives a monotone life and works diligently. But develops a small crush. (So this is my first fanfic ever so yeah please rate and review! The smut's a little rough...never written it before ahhh so yeah I need criticism and ideas!) Yaoi/Smut


_**For my friend; Tumblr user Ghetits**_

I walked out of Ghetsis' office once again, like any day. Exiting Ghetsis' office ended my daily routine of waking, working, and then sleeping. He had been giving me a lot of work lately for the development of Team Plasma's plans. Truthfully, I was still unsure of what these plans specifically entailed! But I wanted to help Ghetsis so nothing else really mattered, right? Ghetsis was my boss and I would fulfill _any _command that he ordered because I like him as a person a lot. Like a lot!

Okay yeah I have a crush on Ghetsis. It's not weird he just…makes me really happy when he's in my presence. His stoic and masculine countenance along with his muscular body makes me swoon. But don't worry; I admired Lord Ghetsis from afar. Of course I would never let this small crush get anywhere near the point of obsession but I could still blush every time one of his large hands patted my shoulder. Or even better, when he would approach me from behind and lean over me to see what I was working on…oh wait that sounded really sexual!

I laughed to myself as I entered my bedroom over the thought. As I entered my nice little room within the Plasma HQ, my fatigue hit me abruptly. I hadn't been in my room since 6am and it was now 11:45pm. Like Ghetsis ordered, I had been working nonstop on these Pokemon experimentations. For at least the last 2 months I had woken up at the crack of dawn and returned to my bed chamber in the middle of the night. I didn't really mind the lack of sleep since during the day I was around Ghetsis and I loved working with science and Pokemon of course. Deep down though, I wish I could get a little bit of a break or something. The hours on hours of work were starting to break me. I needed a vacation…just for a weekend or something!

I slowly removed my lab coat along with my other garments and headed into the small bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. I turned on the hot shower and stepped in. The intense heat of the water seemed to melt away many of my stressors on contact. I grabbed my soap and lathered it on my pale skin. _I began to imagine Ghetsis standing behind me…rubbing my body…_

I stepped back. Whoa. Where did that…quite dirty…thought come from? I mean I've had my crushes before, but I never thought about ANY of them in such a sexual manner. I rested my palm against my forehead.

Really though, what had my life come to? A 28 year old with the mind of a genius working for just some organization that I knew nothing about! I could've actually gotten a job, worked somewhere legit, and maybe even have had a real relationship with someone! I gritted my teeth, still in the piping hot shower until I realized something.

I wouldn't truly love my life without Plasma. No not just because of Ghetsis! But it really put my life back together.

A couple years ago, I had recently dropped out of college. I was top of my class (I was going to major in biology) but my professors had given me a lot of pressure lately because it was my senior year and they were saying I had to work diligently and such so I could cure things and win tons of awards and make the college look good etc. But my classmates who had been my dear friends had began to despise me because of the immense favoritism I was receiving from my professors. So what did I do? I just ran away. I packed my things and just ran away.

I still regret my cowardice to this day. But I had run off far away and eventually I was lost in the woods somewhere. I had just wandered for days and I had money and stuff, but I was tired and lonely. I sat down and cried until a small Pokemon came up to me. Of course I had always loved Pokemon, but even this miniscule gesture. A rather tall boy called the Pokemon back and approached me

"My Zorua said you were in pain…is this true? He seems to trust you so I guess I can too", He spoke solemnly.

"How can you talk to Pokemon?!"

That was my first question. I didn't care that this boy had come to assist me; I was just astounded by his inter-species communication skills. So I chatted with the peculiar boy, his name was N, until he invited me back to his "home." I was pleased to have encountered such a nice person and I expected to be lead to a warm cottage in the forest.

But no, N led me to a giant and quite archaic castle. (I'm pretty positive the first time I arrived I just gawked for a good 5 minutes.)

Long story short, I got to know Ghetsis as well as Team Plasma. After seeing the meticulous science skills I possessed, they hired me as the permanent (and HEAD) scientist for the organization. So that's how I ended up here. And of course with working here plenty of years, I have gained the trust of the executives. Especially Ghetsis.

After remembering my early days here at Team Plasma, I realized I had basically dozed off in the middle of my shower. I quickly turned off the shower and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair off a little. I slipped on my pajamas once I had stepped back into my room and climbed into my bed.

Like always, I heard the constant movement of grunts up and down the Plasma halls. Although I considered myself to be a higher up in Plasma, I was still below the head executives and Lord N. So for the time being, as an employee, I remained on the upper grunt level. This level was a quick access to the laboratories 24/7 but it was busy all the time with the higher ranked grunts working.

Since I was tired like always, I was quite mesmerized by the constant light shuffling of feet down the halls. I almost lolled myself to sleep until I remembered my embarrassing thought in the shower a mere half hour ago. I had never considered myself to be a really horny person or to even be manifested in finding a relationship with anybody. But all of sudden with Ghetsis, I just really wanted him to like me back.

I know I had promised myself to not let this small worker-boss crush develop into anything further, but my mind wouldn't let this slip. To tell the truth, I had never been in a real relationship before. I didn't consider myself really straight or gay since I never had cared about having a relationship EVER. I acknowledged my friends around me in high school and college having relationships. None of my friends at either level had pushed for me to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. That could be the reason that I just didn't really care I guess.

But a big question, would Ghetsis even go for me? Yes I had definitely gotten close to him, very close actually, but he was still my boss and I was his…subordinate? But he seemed to always notice something special in me. I wasn't just another scientist working for the team. Ghetsis allowed me to come and go from the castle as I pleased. Ghetsis allowed me access to the executive rooms and kitchens. Ghetsis even allowed me access to his room.

This wasn't just trust, Ghetsis _favored_ me! I'm not sure if the "favoritism" he was showing was that of romantic interest, but he definitely favored me.

Ghetsis was usually cold and even cruel when talking to ANY other subordinates, even the sages who weren't even below him. His attitude towards N I could never fathom in words but that was a complicated saga in itself. But with me, Ghetsis was calm. I wouldn't say he was noticeably cheery, but there was a certain amount of patience that he had when dealing with any request I made. Any of the other scientists that would request petty things such as newer lab equipment or supplies would get a glare, a yelling, or maybe a punishment from Ghetsis.

I've never received any of those. Never any punishments. Not even gestures of annoyance that Ghetsis gave his own son, N.

I kept pondering over Ghetsis' rather unusual and quite biased treatment to me until I eventually fell asleep

I woke up the next morning to my obnoxious alarm with a jolt. I didn't even really care about the thought that manifested my mind the night before because I had to get to the lab and start today's work.

All I had to do was throw on my clothes and do my hair quickly (contrary to popular belief my hair just takes a quick drowning of hairspray and voila!) I brushed my teeth as fast as I could and strode out of my room. I walked briefly down the long corridor until I reached the main laboratory. My low-key colleagues were busy in their work.

I simply headed to my station as usual. Though it was just barely 7am, I felt awake and ready for what my day had to offer. I set my coat down, put on my goggles, slipped on my gloves and began to work. Today I was planning on testing some Pokemon DNA to figure out whether-

_Tap tap_

I turned around to see a grunt with a very serious look on her face. She motioned me to follow her to the hallway, so I politely obliged. Once in the deserted hall, the grunt spoke.

"Lord Ghetsis informed me that he must see you…_immediately."_

"Oh um okay! Is it urgent? Is there an emergency?!" I inserted

"I'm not sure, sir" she peeped "But by the tone of his voice, it didn't sound like a major emergency was occurring. It almost sounded like…erm sorry for being so informal…but he just wanted to talk."

I stared at her blankly for just a moment, and then smiled.

"I will go to him right away, thank you."

She nodded with a quaint smile and scurried down the hall. I knew the way to Ghetsis' room/personal office by heart. He would often invite me up for brief discussions and the occasional small chat. It wasn't close to my quarter's and the laboratory hall, but I still knew the way perfectly. You had to wind through endless hallways going up about 5 flights of stairs. Ghetsis' room was on the same level as N's and just as grand (but minus the half pipe and basketball hoop).

FINALLY, I reached the great oak doors that led to his spacious chamber. There were no guards outside of his doors, figured. The shadow triad was probably lurking the halls in the darkness. I stood before the condescending doors for a brief moment more until I took and deep breath and entered the room.

Ghetsis stood across the room facing the grand windows. It was raining today, but the light still hit him gloriously. Unlike usual, Ghetsis was not wearing one of his extravagant robes. He was simply in a long sleeve black turtleneck with black pants and black pants. The shirt clung to him _just _tight enough. His muscles were broadly defined. His face showed neither happiness or sadness, just solemn content.

Upon hearing my clicking steps he turned to me, and smiled very slightly.

"Colress, have a seat."

I walked over to the desk area and sat in a simple chair before Ghetsis and his huge desk. I had no idea what this sudden meeting was about or what it even had to do with me. But I sat patiently, continuing to admire Ghetsis' relaxed and…quite beautiful nature at the moment. I was definitely not prepared for what the meeting would turn into.

He stood up from his desk at which he had just sat down at. He came around, still maintaining direct eye contact with me, to the front of the desk. I still sat in the chair before him as he leaned on his desk some.

"How do you feel about me? Be honest." He asked calmly.

At the moment he said those words, the heat of my face suddenly spiked. I felt a sea of pink flush over my face. Not just any small blush, but a complete and intense one. I looked down from his eyes for a moment to catch my breath. When I lifted my head back up, Ghetsis' face was inches away from mine.

Still endearingly close to my face, Ghetsis whispered before even giving me the chance to answer his previous question, "Have you ever been romantically involved, _Colress"_

The sound of him saying my name so gently sent chills up and down my entire body. And the question he managed to just ask me sent a new wave of pink across my face.

"W-well..sir..um..no." I finally collected myself.

"Please call me Ghetsis" he interjected.

"Why do you ask so suddenly…er Ghetsis?" I tried to ask as cool as possible.

"Well you seem like a nice young man. Handsome, talented, smart…I would think some of your coworkers would've developed some crush on you by now." He continued.

"I guess I'm just too dedicated to my work to care about things like that…" I murmured.

Ghetsis smiled just the slightest bit.

"Thank you for your dedicated Colress. It's people like you who help organizations like this progress. But, it's okay to take breaks. You don't have to be about work _all _of the time."

"Yeah..erm…uh…yeah.." I was completely flustered by this situation. But I was cut off of my stuttering tangent by Ghetsis' lips.

Now I didn't identify as gay OR straight and it didn't really matter to me. But the sensation of another person's lips crashed against yours in an act of pure passion is an indescribable one. Most of the time I would have pulled away (I mean anyone probably would if their boss randomly began to make out with them one day.) But, I couldn't bring myself to pull back. I knew that I had a CRUSH on Ghetsis, but this was extremely uncalled for.

I allowed for Ghetsis to continue, but I also gave in. Ghetsis and I were making out.

-Ghetsis' POV-

I had always remained a pretty stoic man, I believe. But for some reason, around Colress I couldn't control my almost primal instincts for his touch. Not even instincts but _thirst_ for him. I don't know if it was his face, his loyalty, his personality, his body, or maybe every inch of him that made me desire him with such fervor.

I was praying that he wouldn't resist my blunt actions towards him, and he didn't. It even seemed like he wanted to continue, which was fine by me. At the moment, I wasn't sure where this was going or how we would end up. I wasn't even sure if lust was driving me to do this or was it just human nature to crave physical romance.

I started to lighten my kisses on his mouth and move down his face until I was nibbling the crook of his neck. We were now positioned on a grand couch seated near my desk in the large office. As I moved my delicate nibbles and deep kisses around his neck and shoulders, he began making very minute moans. Of course I accepted this as an invitation to continue. As I was doing this, I assumed Colress had never really been kissed or in a legitimate relationship before. I desired to give him full pleasure.

I discreetly began to slip off his white lab coat, throwing it to the side. Even though I had only begun pleasuring him, Colress was already entranced in complete euphoria. He leaned his head back and still moaned sporadically. I decided to really intensify the kisses and found a beautifully clear spot on the right side of his neck a bit below his chin. I made my way to the spot and began sucking diligently. Rather than a small moan, he finally gasped my name.

"Ghetsis!" he gasped in a whining tone. But not the annoying kind of whining, whining as though he wanted more. More at a higher intensity, which I was willing to give him.

As I was suckling the soft skin on his pale neck, I began to unbutton his clinging black shirt. He assisted, unbuttoning his shirt all the way for me. _Perfect_. I moved swiftly back to his lips, we were now engaged in a messy clash of lustful lips. To my surprise, Colress began playfully slipping his tongue into my mouth. I of course played along, our tongues engaging. He pulled me in closer as I slipped his shirt fully off of him. He weakly shivered beneath my touch, but I whispered into his ear.

"Trust me."

I stood back as I began taking off my shirt to admire him. Colress was so pale and clean. His body was nicely toned, it was like a clean palette for me. As I stood for a brief moment undressing myself, I noticed a certain something rising in his pants. Colress shifted uncomfortably on the couch, groaning. I grimaced at the sight.

"I know what you want now." I said in a the most playful tone I could produce. I noticed an ache of my own growing in my pants as I watched him moan in _hunger. _

I decided to speed things up and I pulled down my pants and undergarments until I stood completely naked. An intense blush began to spread across his face but I didn't allow him time to be embarrassed about such nonsense since I started pulling off his pants. He obliged of course.

Once we were both fully exposed I noticed my member become forcefully hard. I had to start now. But I could tell this was Colress's first time from his awkward movements and utter embarrassment. I decided this one time, I would let myself pleasure him. I glided over to him and sat him up on the couch. I took his cock into my hands and bluntly began sucking. He whipped his head backwards as he grabbed my hair. I continued, faster now, letting my tongue flip against his hard member. I kept getting quicker, being completely turned on by him groaning my name repeatedly.

"Ghe…tsis…oh….I'm…I'M…AHHH!"

I immediately tasted the familiar salty liquid seed filling my mouth. He orgasmed and I swallowed _all _of his cum. Since he had never had sex or anything close to a sexual experience, it was only expected that he would reach his climax so early.

We would work on that.

I had _experience _so I wasn't worn out and I was able to get dressed quickly. Colress continued to lay on the couch, panting loudly.

"I expect you to get back to work soon." I said coldly before exiting the room.


End file.
